


Online Shopping

by Cherry_Kiss



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Adult/Minor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Kiss/pseuds/Cherry_Kiss
Summary: Player is getting bored of regular masturbation, so he does some shopping online and finds something he thinks he'll like.
Relationships: Player & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Player's "first time"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! So let me know what I could do to make it better, I'm open to constructive criticism!

Player, although young, has been sure of his attraction to other boys since he was 11 years old. 

Since his first interaction with Carmen, he realized he could do much more than hack into museum security cameras. He could shop. A lot. And so he did. Of course he bought regular things any teenage boy would if they had the funds Player had. Shoes, games, consoles for those games. He had to be careful though, cause his parents would grow suspicious of his growing collections of things they never got him. Especially since he's in his room so often and doesn't go out much.

But as he's gone through puberty. He's gotten those urges. He was horny way more often than usual and regular masturbation wasn't doing much for him anymore. So he thought long and hard, (pun intended) and after some research, he decided to order an average sized dildo. About 7 inches with a 3 inch girth, it was a purple color and wasn't to veiny.

He was so, so horny, but he decided to wait to masturbate until his new toy came. It was hard, but a week and 3 days after placing the order, it came. He was lucky that his parents were chatting in the backyard, drinking coffee and talking. As soon as he grabbed it from the porch, he ran to his room, locked the door and got naked. 

He actually had never done any kind of anal, but he loved anal porn. So he got the gist. He knew it would hurt if he didn't loosen up a bit. So he laid down on his comfy bed on his back, and lubed up his fingers, he decided to play with his dick first, to get in the mood. He was rock hard. Since he hadn't masturbated in a week and a half. After about 5 minutes of teasing, he slid his middle finger into his tight pink hole.

He didn't know how to feel at first, to him it just felt like a finger was in his asshole. But then he found that magic spot. He moaned so uncontrollably he thought he saw stars, he almost came right then and there. But he held back. He wanted to go all the way.

Slowly he added a second finger, continuously brushing past his prostate over and over again, making him moan and whimper with pleasure. He knew once he fit his third finger in, he was ready to take his new toy.

He put a lot of lube on his hole and his dildo. And very slowly, he inserted it missionary style. It was slightly painful at first. But he managed to fit the whole thing in. He felt pure ecstacy as he moved it in and out, hitting all the sweet spots he didn't know existed.

After about 10 minutes, he decided to change positions, he moved onto his floor and stuck the suction cup to it. He clumsily aimed the dildo towards his newly deflowered hole and slowly sat on the entirety of the toy. 

Player immediately knew this was his favorite position. He had never known that such pleasure could exist, and much less come from an inanimate object. He bounced up and down his new favorite possession, hitting his prostate making him feel amazing. 

After 15 minutes of pure pleasure, he came, so many ropes of sweet flavored cum scattered, covering his chair, his floor, and his bed. He laid back down, recovering from the most intense orgasm he has ever had. He was so sensitive, as soon as he touched his dick, more ropes came flying out making him feel even more amazing.

He was exhausted after all this and fell asleep immediately. Dreaming of what other toys he would buy the next day. 

And then, he heard his phone ring.


	2. The Video Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying out anal for the first time with a dildo, Player felt a strange emptiness he couldn't explain, he then received a phone call that would fix that problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I thought the first was doing well so I worked hard on this one. Again, please let me know if I could do better on some things, Chapter 3 coming soon!

And then, he heard his phone ring...

Player immediately knew it was Zack who had called him. He wasn't the best with time zones. But he could understand why Zack would've called him, because whether or not Carmen was across the world in a place where it was 5pm and it was 3am in Ontario, he would most likely be awake anyway.

Although Player didn't want to admit it, he was extremely attracted to Zack. He found his naive nature charming. As well as his cute freckles and his bright red hair. But his main reason would be his body, despite how much he ate, Zack was built. He had the most perfect completely hairless body, which was just Player's type. He couldn't help but melt as he saw his well defined muscles and abs show through his tight shirts.

He picked up the phone and swiped to answer with his eyes forced shut from the brightness of the phone. When he picked up, Zack said his name in a concerned yet playful manner. When his eyes got used to the phone, he realized he was on video call. And his camera was on reverse, he had shown his full dick to Zack on video (Which was completely hard, because as I said, he had been dreaming of what sex toys to buy.)

When Player realized, he immediately switched to the front facing camera. But the damage was done, Zack was laughing out loud and blushing very hard, as was Player, trying to ease his racing mind.

Little did Player know, his feelings for Zack were mutual. After seeing his face for the first time on a video call, Zack fell in love. He wanted nothing more than to bury his cock into Player's soft bubble butt. But he wasn't stupid, he knew it was illegal and he tried his best to keep the feelings in the back of his mind. And it worked for a while. Up until he saw a side of player he never had before.

Player was even more confused when all of a sudden, Zack was running into a bathroom, rushing into a stall. Player asked what was wrong, but then it was clear when Zack pulled down his pants and switched the camera.

His full cock was in view, it was humongous, bigger than Player could have ever imagined. Zack started saying dirty words to Player as he jerked off. Making him ridiculously horny. Of course he thought of using his dildo, but he had a better idea.

He was going to fly Zack out to his home, and fuck him.


	3. The Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player and Zack realize that the flight will be longer than they thought. So Player decides to have a little fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking my story! I didn't see a reason why we could just skip to the sex, so I did something a little fun...

He was going to fly Zack out to his home, and fuck him....

Player immediately told Zack about the plan, and they were both all for it. Player made up an excuse which Carmen, Ivy, and Shadowsan all somehow believed. And he booked a first class flight with Wi-Fi for Zack. Only the best for his future fuck buddy.

After some quick research he found out that the flight would be much longer than he thought. And be felt bad for Zack, cause he would have to keep it in his pants for so long...

So after some more quick research, he discovered a sex toy store about a mile away from his home. He was going to buy a vibrator controlled by an app, and let Zack do all the work from the plane.

After a tediously long printing time for a fake I.D and a short bus ride, he arrived to the store and was mesmerized by all the strange kinks and fetishes, he almost burst out laughing at the blow up dolls. But he needed to keep himself on the down-low.

He found the perfect vibrator after just 15 minutes of searching the store. It was cylindrical and bullet shaped. About 8 inches, he was fine with the size because he knew that Zack's cock was far bigger and he thought a bigger one would spoil the fun.

With that toy and a fleshlight he decided to get in tow, he headed back home, sneaking past his parents and getting naked in his room once again.

He had texted Zack, telling him to download the app that connects to the vibrator and to video call in 10 minutes, he allowed himself to lube up his hole and angle his phone for Zack to get the best view possible. And when he answered, he went from semi-hard to a rock.

His cabin was a private dome, so he wasn't worried about being caught. He saw Player grab the vibrator and immediately knew why he had to download the app. Player told him a code that would let him connect to his new toy and he was in a few minutes later.

Player slowly inserted the vibrator into his asshole. Making him moan and squirm which Zack had loved seeing, he pulled up the app and turned on the normal setting, there was a significant delay of about 15 seconds, so Player was a bit disappointed, thinking it wasn't going to work. 

But after that delay, it started vibrating, Player couldn't even understand the pleasure he was feeling in his ass, it felt that good. And Zack was jerking off his beautiful cut dick furiously to the beautiful sight in front of him.

Zack turned up the setting to the highest, knowing Player could handle it. After another 15 second delay, it rose in speed, catching Player off guard, causing him to moan so loud he immediately covered his mouth, praying his parents didn't hear it.

He got out the fleshlight he got with the vibrator, lubed it up and let it consume his smooth cut dick. Making his body shudder in complete pleasure, loving the feeling of the indirect vibration from his ass to his cock.

Zack was addicted to this and after 15 minutes of edging, he was ready to cum, but the wanted to do it with Player, after understanding Zack's desire, Player removed the fleshlight as quickly as possible cause he feared he would cum early from the tip stimulation. He adjusted the vibrator so the tip would be right up against his prostate. And he counted down.

3..2...1..

Player and Zacked passionately moaned each other's names as they came together, so many ropes of Player's sweet cum covered his room once again. And Zack's salty jizz floated and landed all across his body, as he was careful not to release all over the cabin.

Zack then heard the plane speakers. "We will be landing in our target destination, Ontario, Canada, in 5 hours". Last time he heard the plane speaker they said 10 hours. He assumed time flied as be and Player were having their fun, but he was just so exhausted after that he took a long nap. 

He couldn't wait to take Player's virginity.


End file.
